


Another Dream

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo dreams of Cirith Ungol and Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dream

Tonight I had another dream. Another dream of the dead faces of orcs and Men and Elves with silver tears, shining up at me from the Dead Marshes.

A dream where I was trapped again by Shelob’s web, lying cold, scared and alone in the top of a tower, reluctant tears escaping from my tight clinched eyes.

A dream of dust choking my lungs, parched, hungry, thirsty and only darkness to hide the tears that cannot come from arid sockets.

Tonight I had another dream. I walked the Halls of Mandos and saw Elves weeping silver tears and I knew those tears were for me.


End file.
